Usuario discusión:Wildboyz
Hay que citar la proveniencia de los artículos, cuando vienen de otra fuente CC-by-sa, como Wikipedia. Leer http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Licensing. En particular: >If you import text under a compatible license which requires attribution, you must, in a reasonable fashion, credit the author(s). Where such credit is commonly given through page histories (such as copying within Wikia), it is sufficient to give attribution in the edit summary, which is recorded in the page history, when importing the text. When re-using Wikia content that has been released Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License, you must provide credit to the authors either by including a) a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to the page or pages you are re-using, b) a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to an alternative, stable online copy which is freely accessible, which conforms with the license, and which provides credit to the authors in a manner equivalent to the credit given on this website, or c) a list of all authors. (Any list of authors may be filtered to exclude very small or irrelevant contributions.). Estoy colaborando con eso y creé la Plantilla:Wikipedia. Es un intento de plantilla, la idea sería que entre todos la mejoráramos, en cuanto al estilo. Aunque, para el futuro, sería más sencillo que el usuario que copie de Wikipedia atribuya el texto con la plantilla o en el sumario de edición. Aparte de lo anterior, felicitaciones a todos los usuarios por esta wikia. Tiene bastante calidad y apariencia. --Davinci - talk 19:42 21 jun 2009 (UTC) hey wildboyz una pregunta como veo los coins soy DEM tambien me aceptaron en el clan pero en el ranking de usuarios no sale el logo favor responder DEM Guarida del Shiray Ryu Creo que como ya somos bastantes en en clan, tenemos mas tesoros que otros y hemos ganado un premio como Clan destacado del mes, ya es tiempo para que tengamos una pagina de discuciones mayor, como la que poseen los miembros de Lin Kuei. Propongo nombres: Guarida de Scorpion o Netherrealm (por que los miembros en la historia oficial ya estan muertos). Digo esto para organizarnos, conocernos y para tratar temas del Clan.Scorps89 14:49 10 sep 2009 (UTC)Scorps89 ESTA BIEN HEY WILDBOYZ AQUI ESTAMOS SUBIENDO UNA IMAGEN DE BLAZE NITIDA YA QUE EN LA HISTORIA DEL PERSONAJE NO HAY TANTAS IMAGENES DEM donde puedo ver los koins y los secretos ? DEJO UNOS APORTES EN LA PAGINA DE DISCUSION DE ''WALLPAPERS''--DEM 03:15 29 jul 2009 (UTC)DEM TESOROS DEL INFERNO coincidencia el mismo dia cumplo años pero yo soy del 1994}} por cierto no aparesco en la lista de koins de usuarios del clan...}} Gracias Te agradezco q me hayas creado una plantilla, ya q no estoy muy orientado en como hacer esas cosas, o postear bien, o agregar imagenes, etc...te lo agradezco mucho. Scorps89 Ayuda con las plantillas y para subir imágenes Hola, soy yo, Red Hot y me gustaría saber cómo se crea una plantilla o se modifica una ya existente, incluyendo cómo se sube una imagen, ya que esto tampoco me queda muy claro-típicas preguntas de novato-. Noté que en algunas guías faltan movimientos de algunos personajes (como en la de Mortal Kombat II, en la cual faltan los movimientos de siete personajes). Gracias por tu atención. Cambio de Clan Hola Wildboyz, queria avisarte que me cambiare de clan, ire al de La Hermandad de las Sombras con DEM. Gracias por todo! Rangos del Sitio Oye Wildboyz no se si es un error o asi lo pusiste pero en Rangos del sitio sale Rey de Edenia dos veces ? esa es mi pregunta--DEM 23:57 15 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM Secretos Hola como estas?? como veras soy nuevo y me cree una nueva cuenta jeje.. bue, entre en la pagina con el proposito de averiguar mas secretos del juego mortal kombat shaolin monks y me fije que estas en primer lugar de los mejores y antes que nada te felicito porque de seguro pusiste mucho esfuerzo para eso, y a lo que venia era a plantearte algo.. sera que kitana,goro,reptile, todos los jugadores de MK shaolin monks se pueden elegir en modo historia con algun tipo de codigo?? porque el de escorpio y zubsero ya los conozco pero el de los demas no.. sabes porque te pregunto porque vi en videos de youtube que estaba en modo historia con kitana.. y hasta con goro jaja.. no se pero como se dice CHAN luego me dejo algo sorprendido por eso vengo contigo ocea te escribo para ver si que posibilidades hay de elegir a ciertos jugadores en modo historia o para desbloquearlos... me pasaron algunos codigos pero no me funcionaron.. te los paso por si te sirven porque a mi al menos no me funcionaron Kitana: Mantener R1 , L1 y presiona equis , circulo , triangulo , cuadrado , arriba y abajo. Raiden: Conseguir todos los Red Koin. Goro: Circulo , equis , cuadrado , triangulo , arriba , abajo , atras , adelante , triangulo y circulo. Motaro VS : Cuadrado , arriba , R1 , abajo , L2 , adelante , L1 , R1 , L2 , R2 , atras y circulo. Shang Tsung: Arriba , abajo , atras , cuadrado , circulo , adelante , equis , arriba , arriba y triangulo. Shao Kahn: Mantener L2 , R2 y presiona cuadrado , triangulo , L1 , R1 , equis y start. Kintaro: Cuadrado , arriba , L1 , R1 , atras , adelante , cuadrado , circulo , adelante , L1 , R1 , atras y cuadrado. O puede ser. Kintaro: Arriba , abajo , adelante , atras , L1 , L2 , y R3 mas L3. Eso son los que me pasaron y conste que es para play station 2 pero no me funciona y quede algo mal por eso jeje.. por eso te pregunto si hay alguna posibilidad escribeme a mi correo daniel.k_90@hotmail.com o sino a karlitox12345@gmail.com ScOrPiOn 17:17 19 oct 2009 (UTC) Sugerencia Preguntas Hola Wildboyz en primer lugar muchas gracias por avisarme sobre el foro ya que no creo que me enterara solo y segundo , que significa eso que de ese grupo de usuarios solo unos pocos podran ser administradores? ya entieno , mil gracias a todos un saludo 09:03 8 nov 2009 (UTC)' Como ago para editar mi perfil como lo tienen ustedes saludos'''--[Usuario:Escorpion747 =Consulta= puedo pedir permiso para dar premios a los usuarios o eso es hacer vandalismo si do premio a un usuario y yo tadavia no pase las 1000 contribuciones De Parte de:--GTAIVish 12:32 25 nov 2009 (UTC) mileena25 wildboyz sabes que me eh registrado ya mas de 10 vees y no puedo Informacion Oye cualquier cosa que necesites yo saco la informacion para coolaborar--Panxo 18:57 29 nov 2009 (UTC)